


A Girl Named Stacy

by kifotheprotector



Series: One Foot In Front Of The Other [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and Canada being brothers, Angry Finland, Happy Ending, Other, You do have something to live for even if it's just for one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Stacy can't take it anymore. She's been in the shadows for long enough and is ready to take her last jump. But before she does, a pair of twins call Al and Mattie burst in and try to convince her why she shouldn't.Meanwhile, Finland has just finished his bathroom break to find the North American Twins jumping off a building. He thought they were done jumping off of stuff after they died when they went over Niagra falls with bombs in the canoe! Seriously! He blames England and France for the way they are.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: One Foot In Front Of The Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826626
Kudos: 21





	A Girl Named Stacy

The girl, Stacy Hills, stood at the edge of the roof to an office building. It was only five stories, but it was tall enough. Below, the police were stationed in front of a group of worried onlookers on the streets filled with bright Christmas lights. It didn't matter though. She had made up her mind. 

"Please! You still have so much to live for!" One of the officers pleaded through a megaphone. 

"Live for what? To be ignored? To be in the background? To..." Stacy didn't finish, tears falling down her face. Shoving a sleave against her face, the cold air of Christmas Eve in Ontario stung her wet face. A sob escaped her throat. Desperate to be free of her shoved aside existence, she put a rock over the letter she wrote before turning back to look at the ground from her perch on the office building. 

"Stacy! Please!" Shouted a woman from the ground. Stacy looked at the women, her older sister who was addicted to drugs and couldn't hold a stable job even though they both just got out of foster care two years ago, with dead eyes. The woman looked at her with begging and pleading eyes.

Shrugging, and throwing away all fear, Stacy gave one last look at the dark sky and taking a deep breath. Would there be an afterlife? Guess it was time to find out. 

"NO!" Shouted a voice. Stacy whipped around to see a pair of twins looking at her with wide eyes. They were older than her by about five or six years. They were both bundled up in dark green down coats, red gloves, green and red hats covered their cherry blond hair, with blue jeans and wireframe glasses. 

One of the twins, this one had an odd curl coming out of his hair and violet eyes, stepped forward. "Please. At least tell us why you're going to jump." He said. Violet eyes met her brown ones. "Why would you care?" Stacy snapped. 

"Because we want to know what makes you think it's worth it." The second one, this one had blue eyes and an odd cowlick poking out of his hat, said. He gently placed a hand on the violet-eyed twin's shoulder. 

"It's worth it to not be ignored anymore. Maybe this'll teach people to treat others right." Stacy hissed, turning back to face away from them. "Not that you would know. It's not like a few wannabe heroes will have scars." The twin's chuckled. Stacy raised an eyebrow and turned back to them. "I thought you were a hero, Al." The violet-eyed twin said. The blue-eyed twin, Al, laughed. It was a deep and earthly laugh like a mountain was singing a song.   
Stacy furrowed her eyebrows. They were joking while she was ready to jump. Way to go for 'helping' someone. 

"Yeah. Most of my scars are hard to bear. But your's must hurt as well." Al said, gently placing a hand on the others arm. Mattie smiled deeply at his twin. Stacy scowled at them. "Oh, joy. Brotherly fluff." She sneered and turned away. 

"Then again, some scars are only skin deep," Mattie said. Stacy growled and she looked over. The twins were now leaning against the ledge that lined the roof of the building. 

"Skin deep?" Stacy questioned, pulling her coat tighter and wiping away the last of any tears. The twins nodded. "Yeah," Al said, hopping onto the edge of the building, throwing out his hands for balance. "Me and my brother have enough scars to make a greaser, as my brother puts it, jealous," Mattie explained, jumping onto the ledge, sitting on it, back facing the free fall. "But a lot of them are only skin deep." 

Stacy gave him a confused look. "Is the scar your mom gave you on your arm, skin-deep? Because you don't remember how you got it. Only that you got it from your mom." Mattie said. Stacy blinked at him with shock. "H-how did you know?" She stuttered, backing away and grabbing her arm. The violet and blue-eyed twins met her eyes, a sad smile on their faces. "Let's just say that our place in life makes sure we suffer," Al muttered, looking down at the ground. "It's not always easy-", Mattie was interrupted with a snort from Al, "-but when we find someone to help us, it makes the weight easier to bear." 

"At least the weight of the scar's up here-" Al tapped the side of his head "-because the physical scar is easier to bear. It's only skin deep, but not the ones that leave a scar on you." Mattie gave his twin a pat on the side of his leg. Al smiled at him. "Your scars are up here." Mattie tapped the side of his head "So what's stopping you from finding someone that helps make your weight easier?" 

Stacy blinked at them, a fresh wave of tears filled her eyes. "N-no one notices me. How can I find someone like that when I'm invisible?" A sob escaped her throat towards the end, a few tears spilling over. "W-what go-good is there i-in a person if th-they d-don't do a-anything g-good? W-when no c-cares!" A hiccup. "I-I'm a s-shadow!" 

Al came up to her and wrapped her in his arms. Stacy didn't push him away but covered her face with her gloved hands. Mattie hopped onto the ledge on her other side, wrapping his arms around her as well. 

"You sound like Mattie." Al whispered. "W-what?" Stacy choked out, looking at the violet-eyed twin. "People are always mixing us up, and when they do, they're not always the nicest because they've got grudges against Al." Mattie explained with a gentle smile. "Wait! Is Carlos still... " Al narrowed his eyes at his brother. Mattie laughed. "He's learned the difference between us, Al." Stacy let out a small giggle. It was small and hidden behind her hiccuping sobs, but it was there. 

"The point is, we've found each other to be our support." Mattie said. "And, by the way, your sister is taking therapy to get off of her addiction. She didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't worry about money and her inability to hold down a job because of it. She wants to be a better person and is working towards her goal. And she's doing it for you." Al said. 

Mattie smiled. "I'd reckon that if you hadn't given her a reason to live, she would've already done what you're doing now." He gently wiped away a tear from her face. Stacy looked at him with wide eyes. Eyes that held a plead. 

"Did you really want to jump?" Mattie asked. "N-no." Stacy muttered. "I just wanted an escape." She said. "We all want an escape, Stacy." Al said gently. Stacy let out a soft sob. "It's why your sister started drugs." Mattie said. "It's why you decided to jump." Al muttered. "It's why some take it." Mattie whispered. "But it's the strongest that take the time to listen and try to find another way." Al gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. "You are strong, Stacy," Mattie stated. "You can find another way." 

He looked over the edge towards Stacy's sister, looking at her with tear-stained eyes. "Help your sister find her way. Be the support you both need." Her breath hitched when she met her sister's eyes. She wouldn't help her sister if she jumped. She would cause two deaths. She would throw away everything she could do with her life. She would throw away everything her sister was trying to do with hers. 

She looked at the twins that held her, and with a nod, she ran out of their arms, jumped down onto the gravel on the roof, and bolted down the flights of stairs. 

Bursting out at the main floor, she ran out of the doors and straight into her sister's arms, the cold December air embracing them with a hug. "I-I'm so sorry!" Stacy wailed as her sister held her close. "No! This is my fault! I should've been a better sister." Her sister said. "Amanda! You are the best big sister I could ask for! This was me being blind." Stacy wailed, tears flowing down her face. "I-I thought that y-you were spending the missing money on drugs! I didn't know you were going to therapy! I thought you were taking the drugs because you didn't want to be taking care of me!" Fresher and fresher tears flowed out of both of their eyes. 

"H-how did you know I was taking therapy?" Amanda asked, surprised. She had wanted to surprise her sister with a new job that she could hold down because she had just gotten off her drugs. Stacy smiled and looked at the roof where the twins still stood. They waved at her, bright smiles on their faces. "They told me." She said. 

"H-how?" Amanda whispered. 

"Ready Mattie?" Al asked, his loud voice echoing down to the ground. 

"Always, Al." Mattie replied to his brother. 

"Good luck, Stacy!" Al said, waving down. 

"Good luck, Amanda!" Mattie waved to the elder sister. 

With that, they lept off of the ledge of the building. 

Stacy covered her mouth and watched with wide eyes as her saviours jumped. 

Then what was a miracle, or perhaps what was meant to happen, the two were caught by a bright red sleigh led by eight reindeer. 

"Why were you two jumping off of stuff, again!? I swear you two will be the end of me if you decide to jump off of Niagra falls again!" Shouted a man dressed in red. The twins laughed loudly and waved goodbye to the people bellow. 

"Honestly! I stop for a bathroom break and you two are trying to do something stupid!" The man dressed in red continued as the sleigh flew off, his voice fading as he scolded the twins. 

Everyone was silent as the cold breeze filled with flakes of snow.

Stacy then laughed. "It's a Christmas Miricle!" Amanda declared, a bright smile on her face. "A true, Christmas Miricle!" Someone in the crowd cheered. "Christmas Miricle!" Someone else whooped. Laughs echoed into the night at the relief that four lives were safe that night. 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

Finland scowled deeply as they made their way deeper into Canada (get your mind out of the gutter!) and had just finished a small town and was flying over it. "Ten minutes! Not even!" He snapped as America and Canada sat next to him in his sleigh. "What did you think you were doing! You could've gotten us all discovered! You know how big of a mess that can be!" He continued, gripping the reins tightly. "I bring you two along for two simple reasons and you can somehow mess it up!" 

"Hey, you bring me to eat the things you can't!" America protested. "I can't mess that up!" 

"You'd figure something out." Canada teased. America laughed. Finland sighed. "Why were you jumping off of a building?" He asked. "We couldn't let one of Mattie's citizens take it." America said with a shrug. Finland blinked in surprise. "Oh. Sorry for ranting at you then." He said a bit sheepishly. "It's okay." Canada said, patting the smaller nation's shoulder. 

"Oh! Do the thing! Do the thing!" America said as they flew over the small town. "Please?" Canada begged. Finland sighed, and decided to indulge them for the first time that night. 

"Mery Christmas to all and to all a good night!" 

Word Count - 1954


End file.
